Люси Хартфилия, Нацу Драгнил и Венди Марвелл vs. Королевская Армия Эдоласа
Люси Хартфилия, Нацу Драгнил и Венди Марвелл vs. Королевская Армия Эдоласа- битва, произошедшая между магами Хвоста Феи Люси Хартфилией, Нацу Драгнилом и Венди Марвелл, против солдатов Королевской Армии Эдоласа. Пролог thumb|left|200px|Люси призывает Рака После избежания Королевской Армии в городе Луэн, команда прибывает в город Сикка, где решают отдохнуть в отеле. В то время, как Нацу, Венди и Чарли смотрят на карту, что бы увидеть их прогресс, Люси и Эдо Люси принимают ванну вместе. Команда сталкивается с другой проблемой, когда они увидели две Люси в одних лишь полотенцах. Две Люси очень похожи и действуют схоже, и другие не могут точно определить, какая из из них из Земного Края, а какая из Эдоласа. У Эдо Люси появляется идея, и она просит Хартфилию призвать Рака, который подстригает ей волосы. На следующий день все просыпаются и обнаруживают, что Эдо Люси исчезла, оставив записку, в которой указано направление в Королевский Город и информация о том, что Эшли возвращается в гильдию. Хартфилия приходит в ярость от ухода своей противоположности, но принимает это спокойно, так как Эдо Люси с самого начала не планировала сражаться с Королевством. thumb|left|200px|Люси: сильнейший Маг Позже, Люси успокаивается, найдя редкую книгу в магазине. В книге описывается история Эдоласа, и девушка находит это интересным. Хартфилия начинает читать о расе Иксидов, которые возвышаются над людьми. Внезапно, пред взором ребят предстал дирижабль Королевской Армии, и это спровоцировало команду спрятаться. Они слышал разговор солдат, которые говорят о том, что до извлечения магии из гигантской Лакримы осталось 2 дня. Понимая, что команде не хватит времени добраться до города, Нацу предлагает украсть корабль, и с помощью Трои 'Венди его не будет укачивать. Венди напоминает ему, что не может использовать свою магию, и парень тут же забирает свои слова обратно. Тем не менее, Люси соглашается с планом и идёт красть дирижабль с помощью своей магии. Битва thumb|200px|Дева приходит вместо Локи Затем, Люси достаёт ключ Локи и призывает его. Однако, вместо него приходит Дева, удивляя всех. Дева сообщает хозяйке, что её "брат" на свидании и не может быть вызван на данный момент. Люси удивляется, что Дева называет Локи братом, но Дева поясняет ей, что он просил называть его именно так. Королевские Гвардейцы понимают, что их противник Люси, и начинают приближаться к ней. Хартфилия начинает беспокоится, думая, что только Локи под силу победить их. Затем, Дева просит разрешения у Люси и начинает танцевать. Раздражённая, Люси приказывает ей вернуться в Мир Звёздных Духов. thumb|left|200px|Венди борется с солдатами Как только стража окружает ребят, Хэппи предлагает Люси призвать Водолея или Тельца, но девушка начинает паниковать, предполагая, что не осталось времени. Видя, как Люси паникует, Нацу достаёт своё 'Запечатанное Лезвие Пламени, в то время как Венди достаёт Воздушно-Разрушительное Оружие, готовясь к битве против Королевский Войск. Тем не менее, стражникам удаётся пересилить их, и Чарли замечает, что корабль улетает. Нацу и Венди пытаются атаковать стражу, планирую пойти на корабль после. Тем не менее, корабль уже улетел, и команда начинает терять надежду. Внезапно, появляется автомобиль и разбрасывает несколько солдат. Затем, водитель говорит, что узнал обо всём от Эдо Люси и приглашает команду внутрь. Как только ребята оказываются внутри автомобиля, он уезжает, оставляя стражников позади. Водитель показывает себя, и это противоположность Нацу, Нацу Огненный Шар. Последствия thumb|200px|Два Нацу Lucy and the others are surprised to see Edo Natsu who comments that Lucy looks just like Edo Lucy. Edo Natsu, seeing his counterpart, comments that he looks pathetic. Wendy informs him that their Natsu can't handle vehicles and Edo Natsu can't believe that he is his counterpart. Just as Lucy and the others talk about the power source of the vehicle, Edo Natsu suddenly stops the car and orders the group to get out since the car's power source is limited and rare. Natsu immediately complies and Edo Natsu throws the rest off his vehicle, saying that they should not get them involved if they are going to fight the kingdom and that he only helped them since Edo Lucy asked him to. thumb|left|200px|Нацу вытягивает Нацу Драгион с машины Natsu then pulls Edo Natsu out of the vehicle, wanting to tell him something. Edo Natsu tries to stop Natsu from pulling him out of the vehicle but fails. Natsu then asks him how he manages to ride vehicles. Edo Natsu flinches and begins to cower when Natsu addresses him, much to everyone's surprise. He then apologize, his eyes beginning to be filled with tears, confusing everyone. Natsu approaches his counterpart, surprised that he was the one they were talking to earlier. Edo Natsu reveals that his personality changes whenever he is off a vehicle. After introducing themselves to each other, Edo Natsu reveals that they already reached the Royal Kingdom. Ссылки Навигация Категория:Битвы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод